The present invention relates to a joint for an orthotic device and is primarily concerned with a joint for a "hip guidance orthosis", such an orthosis comprising a substantially rigid body brace to which is connected, via an articulated joint, leg calipers.
Hip guidance orthoses are known and are provided with adjustable fixing means whereby the body brace and leg calipers may be adjusted so as to be fitted to people of different sizes. The joint however, by means of which the leg calipers are mounted relative to the body brace, provides a problem since it is essential that only limited relative movement is provided and, both the amount and direction of permissible movement to enable a person walking with such a device to achieve satisfactory mobility, varies from person to person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new or improved joint for an orthotic device.